In the Future
by Summer Lovin Gal
Summary: It's a year in the future and the Warriors have grown up a bit. They have also changed. Here are all the twist and turns of Jack, Kim, and Milton's lives! Funderburk needs new spies too... Who will it be? What will happen? You wanna know? Find out by reading this story! xxKickxx maybe... I'm not very good at summaries R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is like my 3rd story. I'm writing this at 3:35 am XD. I can't really sleep cuz a FREAKING SPIDER WAS CRAWLING TOWARD ME! I can't stand spiders... Anyway... I have SO many ideas for Kickin it Stories! I might quit cuz I Olivia was my inspiration to write on Fanfiction. *Sighs* but whatever...

I DONT OWN ANYTHING! **R&R!**

* * *

Jack and Milton have left for Washington.

Jerry left and went to the monkeys

And Kim left for Otai (I think that's how u spell it)

Its been a year since the Warriors have seen each other. They could keep in contact because of they're work. Kim is now a 4th degree black belt who majors in using the katana. Milton and Jack have become permanent spies. Milton is a brown belt, and is really good with the high tech gadgets and equipment. Jack is a 5th degree and majors in using a gun of any sort. Jack never forgot Kim and Kim never forgot Jack. They were on each other's minds 24/7. Milton and Grey became a couple! Shane defiantly got better in fight and coordination. Jerry became a little bit more mature, but only a little bit. Funderburk couldn't be more proud of Jack, Milton, Shane and Grey. Rudy is sad that his favourite students left, but the little kids that he teaches now remind him of all of Warriors. Even Eddie.

The kids Rudy teach now are all 11 years old. He can name who looks/reminds of one of the Warriors.

Jessica looks like a littler version of Kim. She likes to be called Jess, not Jessy or Jessica because she thinks that is too girly. She's feisty, adorable, sassy, and can't dance like Kim.

Ken is like Jack. He LOVES his hair, loves karate, is overprotective over his best friends (especially Jessica) and loves skateboarding. He and Jessica are bestest friends, but the rest of his friends are his best friends too, but Jessica is closer to him.

Harold is practically Milton, but younger. Loves to learn new things, is a nerd but still cool at the same time.

Dirk is A LOT like Jerry. He quite confused at times, but also quite smart at unexpected times too. Dirk is a Latino. So he is Jerry's "Mini me" technically.

Last but not least, Charles. He prefers to be called Charlie though. Defiantly Eddie when he was younger. They both have a love for food and looks are okay, but Charles doesn't have braces...yet. They are both positive too! You know! Keep your head up!

They are a family, and with an old dad. Rudy. He's proud of his little Warriors and is equally as proud as his other Warriors too.

* * *

Jack and Milton risk their lives to save others.

Kim trains to be the best and make her friends and family proud without them knowing.

Eddie keeps his head up knowing that the Wasabi Warriors would be proud that he's standing up for himself.

Jerry tries his best to improve in his education.

Rudy takes on more responsibilities and becoming more mature, but still being a man-child at the same time.

The Warriors have grown within the year and have not broken the Wasabi Code. They promised that they never would forget each other and they never did...

* * *

Guys I know it's short, but please don't hate me! I going to give shout outs to the people who get the names of the younger Wasabi Warriors. :D

Do you guys want me to keep going?

Do you guys like it?

I hope u guys did!

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm coming

Hey guys! I'm just going to let u know that if this story doesnt go well, I'm just going to turn it into one-shots instead.

To my lovely reviewers!

**She. is. who. she. is**: You're gonna have to wait till the end to see how it ends. Lol. And sorry about ur username. It wouldnt let me put ur username. It would change it to **. .is**

**Maddyliza**: I'm gonna keep going! You love it! Yay! And I updated cuz ur reading what I updated XP

**AriaBethers033**: I did update! Thanks!

**Rocker240**: I am gonna keep goin'! Ur gonna find out!

**KarateGirl77**: I am going to keep going...CX

**Guest**: You think it's very good? Yay!

**Anialoveskick**: You like my story...Hmmm... :D

**theoutsider1 (guest)**: Aha thanks! You'll have to read and find out. Dont worry I will!

**I Ship Kick**: Oh yeah! u love it! and im gonna! BTW I love ur username! I mean who doesn't ship KICK!?

**bexs12345**: UR GONNA GET A STORY OUT OF THIS!

**UnbreakableWarrior**: Ya think so?

**Kickin it fan xox**: Don't worry I will keep going as long as I have my faithful reviewers! And what do you mean by Olivia staying? She left for Otai in this story. But I can make it up to you with this chapter!

Anyway, I don't own Kickin it or the characters cuz let's face it guys. None of us do...but I own the plot!

* * *

Jack and Milton just came back from a very important mission, along with Grey and Shane. They walk toward the round table and they're extremely tired.

"Ugh!" They all yell while plopping down on one of the chairs.

Then Funderburk comes in with a pleased expression.

"Look alive people!" His voice booms

"Ugh, what now!" Jack whines

"Jack stop whining! You guys should be proud of yourselves!" Funderburk say joyfully. "You saved the President! And without the media noticing too!"

"Whatever." Grey plainly says.

"Can't we rest?" Shane and Milton ask in unison.

"You can rest.." Funderburk starts.

"Yesss." Everyone else says happily.

"After you do this assignment..." Funderburk finishs

They groan and then turn to face him.

"Well, what's the assignment?" Milton ask impatiently.

"We are going to recruit 1 more spy."

"Who?" Shane asks.

"Uh, that's the thing...I don't know who. We're going somewhere and you guys are going to pick someone. Each of you."

"But where?" Grey asks

"Otai Academy." Funderburk informs.

Jack's eyes widen and he starts to dance like a lunatic while jumping up and down. He also chants "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Over and over again. Milton, Grey, Shane and Funderburk stare at Jack with confused and disgust. Jack stops and sits back down on his chair. Milton leans over to Jack and whispers,

"Why are you so happy?"

"Kim goes to Otai!" Jack squeals. Then, again, they all stare at him. "Can't a guy be extremely happy?"

"They can, but they should be acting like that." Grey points out, eye him while gesturing him.

"I agree with Grey." Milton agrees and smiles at Grey. She returns the smile back.

"You only agreed because she's you guys are a couple." Jack mumbles.

"I agree with Grey too." Shane sides with Grey.

"Ditto." says Funderburk.

Jack slumps back, pouts and crosses his arms. They all laugh at Jacks actions.

"Anyway," Funderburk says after laughing. "We are going to Otai Academy now."

They all stare at him with disbelief that scream "WHAT?!"

"Don't worry about clothes or people because that are going think that you guys are going on vacation." explains Funderburk. "All your clothes are packed." He looks down at his watch. "The jet should be on the roof."

They all stare at him.

"Funderburk, won't people see the jet? And then probably ask questions about it?" Grey asks cautiously.

"Actually, no. They won't." He chuckles. "It's a new feature. The jet is invisible without these special glasses."

Funderburk runs out of the room. They wait awhile for Funderburk, but then there is a loud crash. Jack, Milton, Grey and Shane's eyes widen. Finally Funderburk comes out, struggling, with 5 large black and silver glasses.

"Um, guys? Help?" He asks. They all take a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Okay guys. They are already activated so all we need to do is go onto the roof and find the plane." Funderburk says.

Jack, Milton, Grey and Shane make their way to the elevator, but Funderburk stops them to do so.

"We aren't going _that _way." He states "We are going _this_ way."

Funderburk moves backwards toward the round table. He bangs the table with his fist 4 times, then 2 times and finally 1 more time. A large tube comes out and sucks Funderburk up, but he squeals like a little girl in the process.

"Do exactly what I did!" he yells from above.

"But I don't want to squeal like a girl though!" Shane yells back. Jack, Milton, and Grey laugh.

"Just do the banging thing!" Funderburk whines.

They did what Funderburk did -except for the squealing- and they found themselves on the roof of their school. They look for the jet and can't find it, but they could hear it.

"Where's the jet?!" Shane asks/yells over the noise. The rest of them face-palmed.

"I don't know!" Grey says sweetly "MAYBE ITS ABOVE US! THAT'S WHERE THAT SOUND IT COMMING FROM YOU-" She gets cut off my Milton.

"Grey, sweetie, we are going to be crushed by the jet if we don't move." Milton says calmly trying to calm down his girlfriend.

They all flee in different directions as the jet lands. They walk toward the jet and go inside.

**Jack's POV**

When we got inside the jet, we sat down on the closes seat. Milton got the seat that Grey wanted so she sat on him. Shane took the chair in front of me. She turns the chair around to face me with the buttons on his chair.

"Jack, why were you 'extremely happy' when Funderburk mentioned Otai?" he asks me. Grey heard Shane so she moved seats and sat beside Shane. The Milton came and sat beside me.

"Yeah Jack, why?" Grey asks. I just sighed.

"I have a friend who goes there." I say not giving them too much information, but they are going to keep asking questions until they're satisfied.

"A friend?" Shane questions "Just a friend?" He smirks.

"Yeah." I lie and you could tell. My voice raised 2 octaves higher.

"Hm, tell me about him." Grey smirks

"It's actually a she." I mumble looking down.

"Oh! No wonder you were 'extremely happy'!" Shane points out.

"Are you guys just going to ask Jack questions or should Jack skip the questions and just tell us about Kim." Milton says annoyed.

"Jack just tell us!" Shane yells excitedly. Grey just nods. Then Funderburk comes into the room.

"Who?" he asks

"Kim Crawford." Milton states. Funderburk's eye's widen then he sits beside Grey and leans forward with his hands under his face.

"I wanna hear this. The kids say that you two are perfect for each other and your couple name is 'Kick'."

We look at him weirdly. He sits back up.

"What? You hear things!"

"Anyway.." I say "Kim is really special to me. She is my first love. We have many things in common. We both like to tease each other saying that we have a crush on each other. But it was more than a crush. When I came to Seaford, I thought I wouldn't like it there. Then I met Kim and the Warriors. I have liked her since I met her. She gets me more than other people. I didn't know I was in love with her until we kissed, a year ago. I miss her and I promised I would never forget her. Even if I tried to, she's on my mind 24/7. Everything reminds me of her. She told me if I ever looked at a cherry blossom petal, I should think of her. I love her with all my heart and that's why I was so happy to go to Otai."

Milton looked like he was going to cry. Shane was holding back the tears along with Funderburk. Grey had an expression on her face that said 'I'm so touched'.

Shane, Milton, and Funderburk broke and started to sob.

"J-J-Jack t-t-t-that wa-as s-so b-b-beaut-t-tif-ful!" Milton wails. They all nod.

"We are going to be landing soon." said the Pilot. My eyes lit up like fireworks on July 4th.

I can't wait to see Kimmy again!

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I haven't seen him in a year. That last day I saw him was the day I would NEVER forget. Rudy's story about the Wasabi Code was truly amazing.

(A/N: I don't know how to spell their names.)

Kim-ye is like me

Jack-ky is Jack

Miltonn is Milton

Jerry-con is Jerry

The love between Jack-ky and Kim-ye is eternal. Mine and Jack's love is eternal. I love him and miss him. I wish he was here, with me.

I want my Jack back...

* * *

Yay? Or nay? You decide! Oh and I want to se. Who actually reads these authors notes. If u do, add 1 to ur review. I hope guys liked it! Oh and I guess that none gets what I did with the name is the first chapter. Jessica and Ken. You know how Kim's name starts with K? And how Jack's starts with J? Yeah...I switched it up a bit-ish... I don't know... Whatever though! And I was going to update next week but u guys gave me 12 reviews for a 621 word chapter! I mean you guys are awesome!

Review more and I update faster.

Bye xxx!


	3. Chapter 3: It's me

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRY! I REALLY AM! But the good this is that...****IM BACK! Heehee. I started a new story with The UnderDog 2! I hope you guys will like it! Check it out!...after u finish reading this chapter. Oh and also check out AHVandNS on Wattpad if u guys have it. My friend and I share that account. We are going to be writing Divergent and Hunger Games stories. That was one of the reasons I haven't been updating. Did u know that writing 5 stories at the same time _and_ doing homework, is hard? Anyway...Review responses!**

**Anialoveskick: Did u read the note I put at the bottom of the last chapter? And yay!**

**kickinitlover11: I see u read the authors note at the bottom...lol! U can stop waiting! Sorry but I can't promise anything! OOOH! Ur my biggest fan?! I feel so loved :'D**

**sasha12241996: Thanks! Sorry but this wasn't soon.**

**bexs12345: OMG! Thanks! (^V^)**

**KiCk LoVeR 465: Thanks! **

**Guest: I will. Thanks and your welcome!**

** 1: U think so?! thanks and u can stop waiting now! lol**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! I own the OC's!**

**After reading this chapter please check out Dauntless District Academy on Wattpad please! It would mean a lot to my friend and I!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

A very loud whistle blows.

"WAKE UP! GET DRESSED AND COME DOWN TO THE AUDITORIUM! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!" A voice yells into the PA.

That was our America Sensei, Josh, telling we have to get up or get pranked. Seriously, if you don't do what he orders, your gonna regret it! Stephanie and Molly, my twin friends, didn't do what he ordered and they got pranked...hard! Josh told everybody to wake up for early training, but they slept in. So Josh got 2 boys to sneak in their dorms with cameras and whip cream in their hands. I forgot their names, but I remember both of them had red hair. Anyway, they yelled 'SMACK CAM!' then slapped Stephanie and Molly with the whip scream. Of course they screamed and jumped from their beds to a fighting stance.

How do I know this, you might ask. Well, the red-headed boys recorded it and showed the whole academy, under Josh's orders. This happened about 2 months ago.

Now, I have my brown hiking pants and black t-shirt on, and a braid that falls onto my left shoulder. I run out of my dorm and run in to they auditorium.

"Settle down!" The dean says in his Japanese accent. Everyone listens and obeys. "For some of you, you don't know much about what happens in the academy. You will find out in time. For the ones who do know, keep your mouths shut. For the students that have been here for about a year or less, you don't know that every 2 years agencies from around the world come here to chose a new spy. If you get chosen to join an agency, you have a choice to go or stay."

Wow. I could leave and travel to where every an agency takes me... But only if they pick me.

"This year, only 2 of you are going to be chosen by 2 agencies. They will be watching your every move, every fight, and every breath. I suggest for you to stay on guard and keep a look out who is watching you." The dean continues, "Good luck and they will be arriving in 2 hours."

Everyone in the auditorium bursts into conversation to the people around them, but, for me, I'm just standing there looking for my best friends.

"Kim!" a voice squeals. I turn around and see Stephanie running toward me.

"Can you believe it?" she asks, "We might become spies for an agency!" I look at her confused,

"The Dean never said anything about becoming spies. He only said that we might become apart of an agency _if_ we're chosen. He didn't say that we are going to become spies. For all we know, if you get chosen, you could become an assistant or a test dummy." I inform her shrugging my shoulders and walking toward the cafeteria, but Stephanie was hot on my tail. She grabs my arm and pulls me aside,

"So? Did you not hear him list that they'll be watching our every move, fight and breath? Fight could mean that we could become spies!" I roll eyes at my friend and shake my head hearing her flaw.

"Yeah. _Could_ that doesn't mean it for sure."

"But there's a chance too."

I sigh and roll my eyes once again.

"You aren't going to give up on this, are you?" I ask.

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p'. I grumble and then my stomach grumbles.

"Fine!" I give up exasperatingly, "We might become spies!"

Stephanie finally lets go of my arm and smiles,

"It's nice that you see it my way!" She says smiling cheekily. My stomach growls and then I groan,

"Can we please go eat breakfast now!?" I ask. She laughs and we make our way into the cafeteria.

"Kim, I know your hungry. Your stomach spoke for you." She laughs at me and I throw her a fake smile.

"Yeesh Kimberly," A voice from behind says. "Did you woke up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" After the person saying that, it earned them other people laughing closely around us.

I turn around and see Carlos, Jake, Daria, and Beatrice. **(Sorry! I had to! I just LOVE the Divergent series!) **Their my other friends and they also remind me of my friends from Seaford.

Jake reminds me of Jack.

Carlos reminds me of Jerry.

Daria reminds me of Milton

And Beatrice reminds me of Sloane. We weren't that close, but she was close to close.

We all walk over to the table in the corner and I sigh quietly.

_Just like in high school before I left Seaford..._

We all take a seat and I goes, Stephanie on my left, Daria on my right, then Jake, Beatrice and Carlos.

"What's wrong?" Daria asks me concerned. I just shrug my shoulders and burry my head in my arms.

"I don't know. I'm just tired I guess." I mumble in my arms closing my eyes.

"Oh Honey," Stephanie starts and puts a hand on my back. "Is it you time of month?"

I sit up with a jolt and my eyes are wide open staring at the cause: Stephanie.

"What the heck!" I scream, but not too loud to draw attention, "It is not my time of month!"

They all laugh at me and I just roll my eyes.

"Not in the mood." I hiss glaring at them. They all shut up and look down at their food.

"It doesn't sound like you not on your period..." Beatrice mumbles putting her cereal in her mouth. I glare and she turns away.

~.~.~.~Time Lapse or Whatever its Called ~.~.~.~

After we finish eating, the bells rings. That means we have to go to our classes. I have to go to advance math with Daria.

We walk down the hallway and see Jake and Carlos laughing together. Oh that reminds me! Jake called me by my first name...

"Daria, I'll see you in class..." I say and glance over to Jake, "I have to do something." I smirk evilly and look at Jake fully. In the corner of my eye, I see Daria's eyes widen,

"Kim, I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid."

I roll my eyes and say bye to her, then walk away and to Jake's direction.

"Hey Jake." I greet sweetly and turn to him while smiling.

"Hey Kim." He barely say because he's still laughing.

My smile drops and I punch him in the arm really hard. He stops laughing and holds his arms.

"What was _that _for?" He whines. I glare and open my mouth to explain why, but the bell rings signalling class has started.

I sprint very fast to my class and when I get to the door way, everybody in the room stares at me.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Crawford." A sick menacing voice says. It's Ms. Rottenmier.

_This is going to be a long period..._

~~~TIME LAPSE~~~

Math was finally over and it was training next for the rest of the day. Math is so boring! She talked on and on about angles! For 1 hour! Well guess what?! We learned that years ago! I run into the girls change room and change into my black shorts and red t-shirt. I put my hair into a tight high ponytail and walk out of there with Beatrice and Molly by my side.

A whistle blows and Sensei Josh comes into the room.

"Okay everybody! We are going to work on the dummies, I'll teach you a new move, spar, and some people might get a higher ranking!" He announces and we all cheer loudly. "Ha Ha Ha, to the dummies!"

We all run to a dummy and start to beat the shiznet out of it.

**Jack's POV**

Yes! We are finally in Japan! I walk out of the jet with 3 bags in my hands. We're going to stay here for a week or 2 sooooo I wanna look good.

"Finally!" I hear Milton yell from behind me. I turn to him and see that he is laying on the ground on his back.

"Hey! Why are you happy?" I ask in a playful tone, "I'm seeing my love." Milton laughs. He gets up and runs over to Grey to help her with her bags.

"Aww, you're such a gentlemen." I hear Grey coo.

"AHH!" I hear a voice scream. Then I hear bags falling down the stairs.

_It must be Shane._

I laugh because I see Shane on the floor groaning with his bags laying on top of him. Grey and Milton don't hear or see Shane because they're too busy flirting. I run over to the groaning Shane while laughing and shaking my head.

"Want some help..hahaha." I ask laughing.

Shane lets out a loud groan. Then Funderburk comes out of the plane, but he steps on Shane. He groans again and Funderburk looks down.

"Oh hey Shane!" he greets brightly.

"Get off me." Shane orders while groaning. Funderbirk gets off of Shane and picks up his bags. I help Shane up and Funderburk hands him his bags.

"Ready to go?!" Funderbirk yells. That got Milton's and Grey's attention.

"Yeah!" We yell back in reply.

"Let's go!" He yells and he runs to the door in the right corner in a Superman form. I roll my eyes, but then Shane comes from behind me and copies Funderburk. I glance over to Milton and Grey and they're giving them weird looks.

"So," I begin. "Are we going to copy them, or what?"

"Or what." they reply in unison. We nod at each other then walk with our bags to the door.

"Ah hello!" a Japanese voice greets. He looks familiar... "You must be the group. Yes?"

"Yup! That's us!" Funderburk replies proudly smiling.

"Okay, this is Zukirin. Or Jim, he will be you chauffer, butler or whatever you want to call it."

"What's your name?" Milton asks. The Japanese guy shakes his head and laughs.

"Your friend Jack should remember me." He replies and walks away. The group looks at me,

"What? I don't know who he is!" I say and put my hand up in defense.

They look away and Jim leads us to our dorms. We walk to the end of the hall, go into the elevator, and go 2 floors down. When the elevator opens, it reviles a giant room with a view!

"Woah." I breath out while coming out of the elevator.

I look around the room and there's a glass dinning room table on my right with Chinese bar chairs, a medium sized chandelier above me, couches of different colours on my left, and a 100 inch flat screen.

"This is incredible!" Shane exclaims spinning around the room. I hear Jim chuckle,

"Yes it is. Now you must put your bags in a bedroom. They are down that hall." He informs and points to a hall on my left.

"I just noticed there is a hall..." I mumble. Then I hear Grey snort.

"Hurry, you are going to meet the students of Otai." With hearing that, I dash toward a room and throw my bags in. I run out and smile. They give me odd looks.

"What?" I ask, "Don't judge, I wanna see Kim again."

They laugh and walk to their rooms, but Funderburk and Jim stay.

"Jack you can go, but meet us in 30 minutes for lunch." Funderburk tells me. My smile gets bigger and I look over to Jim,

"Where are the student?" I ask excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Floor 3." I run into the elevator and press 3.

_KIMMY! KiMMY! KIMMY!_ **(A/N: check out Dauntless District Academy on Wattpad :])**

You might think I'm being a child, but I haven't see her in _**A**_ _**YEAR**_

The elevator dings and I calm myself down. I look around the room and see its a training room, but hardly no one is here. I hear someone beating up a dummy and see a blonde do it. She does a reversed kick and I see her face.

Its flawless because its Kim.

I walk toward her and hers stops beating the dummy, puts her hand on her right hip then leans. I sneak up behind her and _try _to hug her, but she turns around and starts to punch me. I block some of them, but I get hit on others.

"Jack." She says looking at me.

"Yeah, Kim. It's me." I breath out.

* * *

**TA DA! I tried making it long. I hope you guys liked it. I really have to do my homework cuz I haven't started. I've been on Fanfiction and Wattpad. **

**35 reviews? Possibly? ;D**

**Until next time!**

**~SLG**


	4. Chapter 4: Kim's Room

**IM SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN LOADED WITH PROJECTS AND HOMEWORK AND SKITS! I'm a multitasker type of person and I like a good challenge. I'm reading like 5 books at once! D: :D Whatever keeps me busy! Hahaha im an awkward person...**

**I hope you guys like the chapter! Here are the review reponses!**

**bexs12345: bexs, has this breathing been cronic? Aha lol i write Divergent stories with my friend and have a read 'em yet? Here's da update.  
**

**KickForever99: Yeah, K!**

**Maddyliza1234: I'm bwushing! Thanks! And you actually laughed your butt off? LOL!  
**

**Shakeema28: IKR!  
**

**Anialoveskick: Mkay! I believe you! Kk, I've got to do mine. And study for my test too. Are you -A? From Pretty Little Liars? GASP!  
**

**kickinitwithyou2: K and FRANKS!  
**

**Izzybee5555555: Thanks and thank you. That means a lot**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks**

**1Dcrazy14: Thanks and is this soon?**

**Here's the story! But first...LEMME TAKE A SELFIE! **

**Lol jk. I dont like pics of me.**

**I do not own anything! **

* * *

**Author's POV**

They stare at each other with out blinking.

Kim is looking at him all over, just to make she it's _her _Jack. Not just her imagination. Jack is doing the same. It was like they were alone in the world and room, but there are people watching them now.

Milton, Shane, Grey and Funderburk.

"This is Kick." Milton whispers to Grey, slightly gesturing to Kim and Jack.

"Shh, we're watching here." Funderburk scolds and they go back to watching them.

"Y-You're here." Kim stutters smiling at Jack. He smiles back and engulfs her into a hug, in which she quickly hugs back from.

"I've missed you. So so much." Jack mumbles into her hair. Kim squeezes her eyes shut,

"Me too." Kim adds.

They stay like that for a bit, but Jack thought of something fun to do with this. Jack hugs Kim tighter, then he spins her around causing Kim to laugh. They both end up on the floor laughing. They finish laughing and Kim sighs,

"How long are you going to stay? I mean here, at Otai." asks Kim. Jack thinks about it for a moment,

"I don't know Funderburk didn't tell us." replies Jack. Kim raises an eyebrow,

"Funderburk?" Kim asks befuddled, "Why does Funderburk have to tell you? And he's here?"

Before Jack could answer Funderburk, Milton, Shane, and Grey run over to them. Kim's eyes widen slightly and a giant smile spreads across her face.

"Milton!" Kim yells as she hugs him. Grey looks at her with jealously,

"Hands off my boyfriend." Grey grits through her teeth.

Kim lets go of Milton and looks at Grey then Milton,

"Boyfriend?" she asks in disbelief, "You got a girlfriend?!"

Milton laughs nervously and nods. Kim smiles widely,

"Finally!" she yells throwing her arms up.

They all look at her oddly,

"What?" she asks, "I'm happy that Milton finally got a girlfriend. I mean, after Julllllll...I'm going to stop talking."

After an awkward silence, Kim breaks it,

"So, you guys wanna come to my dorm?" she asks. They all nod,

"But where are we supposed to put our bags?" asks Shane.

"We'll take care of that!" yells a genial voice. They turn around and see 5 men with 2 bellhop carts

"We'll take your luggage and you'll get your room number later! Right now, you can wander around the compound!" says one of the men.

The men take their luggage and load them on the carts. Then, they wheel out of the room,

"So, my room?" Kim suggests, gesturing to the exit. They nod and Kim walks out as they all follow.

After going down halls and turning left and right, they finally got to Kim's dorm. In Kim's dorm, Funderburk makes comments about how big her dorm is. It's true. It is a big dorm. It fits a king sized bed, a 2 by 1 meter desk, 2 bean bags, a wheely leather chair for the desk, a small night stand, and a very large closet. But that's not all, she has a large washroom to be at least 6 by 7 meters for the flooring **(I've heard the word being used before, but i dont think I spelt it right or if it's an actual word.) **There was also a chandelier

hanging above them, but no one, except Kim, saw it.

"This place is amazing!" exclaims Shane turn around to look at everything. Kim laughs,

"Yeah. I know, I think my dorm is better than most university dorms." Kim points out.

Shane spots the beanbag chairs and dives for it. Funderburk and Jack see the bean bags too, so they ran into it, but Jack got it. Funderburk hits the wall,

"OW!" he cries out in pain, considering that it was head first. Kim and Grey roll their eyes,

"Men." they mumble.

"Hey!" shouts Milton, "I didn't do it!"

Grey chuckles and walks over to him, then wraps her arms around Milton's waist. Milton hugs her and then kisses her softly on the top of her head.

"Awww..." Kim coos slightly fangirling. They look at her oddly and in the background, Jack and Funderburk are arguing about the beanbag chair.

"What? It's cute!" Kim says defensively. Milton and Grey laugh a bit and they went into their own conversation.

Kim jumped on her bed, picked up the book, Graceling, on her night stand and started to read, but she put down the book because she forgot something that she needed. Kim opens up one of the drawers and pulls out glasses with a black frame. Shane looks at her queerly, but then spots the chandelier and stares at it with interest.

"That's my chair Jack!" Funderburk yells at Jack.

Jack stares at Kim as she reads,

"Are you listening to me?!"

Jack doesn't respond. He just stares at Kim and smiles a bit. Funderburk gets frustrated and jusy pushes Jack off the bean bag. He comes back into reality as he tumbles on the floor with a loud thump.

"What the heck!" screams Jack on the floor. Funderburk shrugs, then lays down on the bean bag.

Kim giggles and Jack hears. He gets up and sits beside Kim looking down at her book.

"What, you thought that was funny?" Jack asks wearing his famous smirk,

"No. I thought a part in this book was funny." Kim lies convincingly, but Jack sees through it.

"Okay, show me which part was funny." Jack says knowing that there wasn't a funny part.

"Ok..." Kim trails off. She turns a couple of pages, then dashes for the door.

Jack catches Kim and pulls her back on to the bed. Kim's face heats up with Jack's arms around her.

"There wasn't a 'funny' part, was there?" Jack asks. Kim shakes her head and buries her face with her hands. Jack laughs,

"Is Kimmy blushing?" he asks in a baby voice. Kim gets control of her blushing and her face returns to it's natural colour.

"Maybe." Kim mumbles peeling her hands from her face.

"You lied to me!" Jack says dramatically taking his hands away from Kim. She missed his warmth, but doesn't say anything. She just pouts,

"Pwease forgve me Jackie?" Kim asks with a puppy dog face and a bit of a baby voice. Jack has a stern stare, but inside he's giving in.

"No." He says with an ascetic look.

Kim drops the look and starts crying. She takes off her glasses and covers up her face with her hands and hair. Grey, Milton, Shane, and Funderburk stop what they're doing and turn their attention to Kim then Jack.

"What did you do?" Grey grits through her teeth. Jack gestures to Kim and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Why did you make her cry!" Shane cries. Jack just does the same things he did with Grey,

"Kim is like family! Why did you make her cry?!" shouts Milton slightly angry. Grey settles her hand on Milton's shoulder calming him down.

Kim starts laughing revealing her face with tears.

"Hahaha- you- haha- thought- hahahaha." Kim tries to say, but doesn't succeed. She wipes her tears

"Wha- s-s-so you weren't crying?" Jack stutters. Kim shakes her head finishing laughing. Shane looks befuddled, but then starts to clap,

"Nice acting Kim." Shane complements. Everyone claps along and Kim bows. Jack takes Kim and places her on his lap,

"I thought I actually made you cry!" he exclaims hugging her. She laughs and hugs back,

"Nope." she says. Jack's stomach growls and his face becomes pink. Everyone laughs,

"I'm guess that we go and eat?" suggests Grey. Everyone nods and follows Kim to the cafiteria.

**Kim's POV**

We enter the cafiteria and everyone is in their own conversation. I scan the room for a table and spot one in the corner.

_Just like in high school..._

Yeah..just like in high school..

"Go get your food and I'll get the table." I tell them. They nod and go get food except for Milton's girlfriend. She comes with me to the table,

"So, I'm Grey..." she says awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"How long have you and Milton been dating?" I ask prying out of the awkwardness. Grey smiles,

"8 months." she replies in a daze. I smile,

"How did he ask you out?" I ask. She looks me in the eye,

"I'll tell you, but I'm not a girly girl that'll say 'It was magical!' and anything along those lines,"

I snort and then nod.

"Okay, I went to my dorm because it was getting late. No one was in my dorm so I was layed down on my bed, but I saw a note with a black teddy bear beside it. I opened up the note and it said,

_Dear Grey, when you get this note, do as this note tells you. If you are willing to give me a chance. I'm the most intelligent person you know!_" she explains, I laugh. "_Okay, let's get started. Find the place where I doze off._ So I went to his dorm with the teddy bear and in his dorm I saw a dark blue dress hanging with a note attatched to it. It said, _I'm guessing that you've found the dress. I hope you like it because I want you to wear it. Put on the dress and then go to the place where we were first_ introduced. I was a little confused, but then I remembered head quarters. I went there and saw another note on the table with a mirror and diamond earings. I smiled at the objects. then read the note. _You've gotten this far my darling. Please put on the earings and look into the mirror before you read this next part._ I obeyed then read the next part._ You look gorgeous, don't you? Come to the lake behind the school. Be careful not to hurt or dirty yourself. Love Milton._ I ran to where he told me to and saw him in a tux. She said that I looked like a goddess and gave me the rose. Milton led me to a table with candles and food on it. We ate and talked for hours, at the end of the date, he went down on 1 knee and asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I agreed. And that was our first date."

I am right now feeling like I'm going to cry. Milton did such a great job.

"That sounds amazing." I say softly.

"What's amazing?" Jack asks sitting beside me.

"Milton and Grey's first date." I reply.

"Thank you." Milton thanks sitting beside Grey. Shane and Funderburk come with a tray of food,

"What are we all talking about?" Funderburk asks.

_Why are they here again?_

Oh yeah! I forgot to ask,

"Hey, why are you guys here?" I ask, "Not that I'm bothered by you, but I just want to know why."

Funderburk gulps down the last bit of his sandwich and whispers,

"Oh. We're here because we are going to add someone to our spy team." he whispers like it was nothing.

I narrow my eyes at Jack and Milton because they didn't tell me. Milton becomes uncomfortable and turns away. I give Jack my best death glare and he shrinks down in his chair, but sits back up,

"I didn't know when to tell you!" he says in a high voice. I roll me eyes and then see Carlos, Jake, Stephanie, Molly, Daria, and Beatrice walk in. I shield my face,

"Hey Kim!" one of my friends yell.

_Uh oh..._

* * *

**DID U LIKE OR NAH! hahaha sorry for the long wait...  
**

**btw i became older! my birfday was 7 days ago. Kinda late, eh?**

**Hahaha... You guys are the besst u know?! I'm sorry not for updating my other stories, but I'm working on Nightmare Cabins so u r going to have to wait again... **

**Also this is for Divergent fans, check out Dealing with Their Reality. It's a Divergent story (obvi) that I've written with my friend. Here's the summary:**

**It's Divergent times and Tobias -or Four- and Tris aren't a couple. Al hasn't died. New and changing discoveries are made when 6 kids are thrown into the cities lives. The 6 kids, found in long frozen tubes, all from different places. All Divergent, but are they going to stay Divergent? Or is city's leaders going to mold them into what they SHOULD be? 2 of them know what's going to happen. They know about Tris and Tobias and everything after that, but, they cannot tell anyone. Especially, Jeanine Matthews, or else their life is going to be on the line.**

**Can this story hit 45 reviews or more? :I**

**REVIEW!**

**-slg**


End file.
